gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 145
Introduction Gintoki Shinpachi and Kagura celebrate another year of the Gintama anime and discuss budgeting. Plot This episode begins with Seita, Shinpachi and Kagura running down the hallway fending off the Hyakka that are still loyal to Housen, this means unintentional co-ordinated attacks by Kagura and Shinpachi. After this it fades to last weeks cliffhanger, with Tsukuyo yelling at Gintoki to strike, which is reanimated to include something of a powerup followed by the strike. This is then followed by the onviewers looking in awe, and Housen attempting a counterattack. Before he can do this however he is struck again multiple times as Gintoki knows that if he hesitates even once he will lose, concluding with a power strike/stab that slams Housen against the wall. In retaliation an enraged Housen reaches out to grab him. It then switches back to Seita who has reached the control room, while Shinpachi and Kagura hold off the attackers. Seita then tries to pull the lever but is unable to budge it, he then recalls Hinowa’s words from the previous episode this gives him the motivation needed to try once more. It then switches back to Gintoki, who manages to jump out of Housen’s grasp allowing Tsukuyo and her comrades to launch a barrage from infinite throwing knives, this pushes him back and conjures up a dust cloud, allowing them to think they are victorious. A silhouette is then seen in the dust cloud, followed by three knives flying out towards Tsukuyo, Gintoki then pushes her out of the way taking three knives to the chest. Housen then does a speech about how their attempts were futile, and how he’ll destroy them. As Tsukuyo prepares to face him, Gintoki tells her that he himself is enough, and when Housen tells him that when he’s finished with him, Tsukuyo and the rebelling members of the Hyakka will be next. Gintoki then responds that as long as he has ‘them’ by his side that he’ll never give up. Seita manages to open the hatch aided in a way by those who had helped him, the Sun’s light then shines through and Gintoki strikes a decisive blow against Housen. Housen is then flug out on to the rooftop as he flies he remembers Hinowa’s words when they first met, about her wanting him to see the sun. This then fades to him lying on the rooftop in his final hours, Kamui then walks down to him and remarks that he is drying up because of his thirst for the sun and relates his motives for establishing the Yoshiwara to this. Housen then responds that he and Kamui are the same in which they only know how to fight, and how it leads down an empty path. Housen once again remembers Hinowa’s words and tries to grasp the sun despite his arm shrivelling up. He then finds himself in total darkness and decides to walk onwards, light then shines on him from behind, he opens his eyes to find himself still on the roof with Hinowa by his side she then smiles to Housen. Characters * Shimura Shinpachi * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Seita * Tsukuyo * Housen * Kamui * Hinowa Trivia Category:Episodes